How To Love
by Iloveyou198
Summary: Logan need to realize there is mor than just looks in a relationship... you need love!


Kendall P.O.V  
>"Hey Logie!" I said walking over to Logan. "We need to raise money… so me and Jo are gonna set up an auction… you know a date auction! So what so you say?"<p>

"Sure, why not. It could be fun!" Logan replied, still not looking at me!

"Ok what have you done with my best friend?" I said taping Logan on the shoulder! "Logan… Logan... LOGAN?"

"Huh?" Logan said looking at me confused. "I just have a lot on my mind. You know the summer is coming up and the tour and It is crazy!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that day, at the auction!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Camille P.O.V  
>"First is James Diamond, lets start the bidding at 100 dollars!" Some girl bid 100 "Ok, 150?" A different girl bid 150. "200?" No one bid! "Alright, James Diamond goes to the girl in the red shirt for 200 dollars!" James walks down and gives the rose to her. "Ok now Carlos Garcia 100 dollars." Some girl raised her hand to bid "150?" I was considering bidding because I felt bad but he was already giving a corndog to some girl sitting next to me! Next was Kendall and of course Jo got him, but for like 400 dollars! Obviously Logan was next, god I missed him! I should bid for him, I know it is a little awkward… but WHAT THE HELL! I am gonna do it! "Logan Mitchell everybody! 100 dollars?"<p>

"How about 300?" A girl said and winked at Logan and he winked back!

"Ohh hell no!" I said under my breath. "Umm can I bid… 600?" Everyone looked at me like I was stupid but I couldn't blame them! Logan's eyes widened and I just smiled!

"700!" the other girl said and glared at me! _What did I get myself into!_ I thought!

"800" A different girl said!

"900" Peggy said, Oh no! Logan looked happy to see her!

"1000 dollars!" I yell to stop all this madness, I couldn't let anyone else win! Everyone else just said "I'm out!" I sighed with relief and then I realized that I have to go to the dance with Logan Mitchell. He would NEVER like me NEVER in a million years! Why did I bid 1000 dollars for a guy that will dump me for like one of the Jennifer's! Look at me, I am so ugly! Never had a boy ask me to a dance in my life so why should now be any different? He comes down and gives me a rose and walks away! It is 3:00 and the dance starts at 8:00 so I need to go over to Jo's house and get ready! Jo is Kendall's girlfriend and my bestfriend! I knock on her door and she opens it and lets me in! "He Jo!"

"Camille Roberts, why did you bid 1000 dollars for Logan?" She asked.

"I don't know you know I like him and all those girls were fighting over him and I wanted to shut them up!" I say sitting on her bed!

"Whatever, Here is your dress! Don't put it on until I do your hair and makeup. Okay?"Jo said handing me my dress.My dress was light link, UGH I hate pink! Why did Jo make me bye it? Anyway, Light pink with a sweetheart neckline and sequins until my hips. Then it turns into a tutu thing! Honestly I like it… except the color! Jo's dress was a pretty blue and purple! I wanted it to be my dress but nope! It was sequined until the mid tummy and then it became tutuish like mine! Jo did my hair, she curled it into slight curls and then pinned my sides back! Jo puller half of her hair back and made a poof! And then curled the rest of it! Our makeup was simple and natural! Overall I looked nice, and Jo looked stunning! **(A/N I tried to describe the dresses, hair and makeup the best I could. If you want the pictures just ask! Back to the story !)**"Jo you look amazing!"

"Sweetie have you seen yourself lately?" Jo said putting on her shoes as I did the same! We have 10 minutes to get to this big dance! "You look even better than me!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the dance!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan P.O.V  
>"Ok, we all know the plan right?" Kendall asked, we all just simply nodded our head! This was going to be a night Camille will never forget!<p>

**Ok so this is the end of the first chapter! I like the idea of it, but I need some help so if you have any suggestions let me know and I will credit you! Love Marissa.**


End file.
